You had me at My water just broke
by MaritaMtzC
Summary: They are both new in town. She had to come home; he decided to get back to his family… she is craving brownies; his son is need of some milk… One trip to the grocery store can change your plans in a minute…
1. Chapter 1

They are both new in town. She had to come home; he decided to get back to his family… she is craving brownies; his son is need of some milk… One trip to the grocery store can change your plans in a minute…

**BPOV**

My dad looks at me in a funny way when he sees me taking my car keys, okay maybe not a funny way but more of a what the hell do you think you´re doing? One; so I turn to look at him with the puppy eyes I know he can´t resist and tell him "Please don´t look at me that way daddy, I have been washing and folding baby clothes the whole afternoon and I am craving brownies so badly so I will take a quick trip to the grocery store to buy some mix okay?" But before I can reach the door he is already there holding it open for me, when I pass him he takes my hand and tells me in a soft voice "Please be careful sweetie, remember what Doctor Cullen said about taking it easy these last weeks? I would prefer if you wait for Alice so she can drive you there, I can´t do it because I promised your mother I would be checking the oven until she comes back from book club" I look at him with tears in my eyes, I can´t help it, it has been happening for the last eight months even if I hate acting like a brat my hormones didn´t get the memo and I cry at the most random things, in the most random moment. Since my father hates to see the women in his life crying he wipes my eyes and tells me to be careful and bring him some ice cream to eat with the brownies.

I open my car and take my place behind the wheel, I barely can drive lately and that´s because I have a huge belly. Being pregnant with twins (yes you read it right, I am having not one baby but two) can make someone´s belly go from a flat state to an I_ have a beach ball under my t-shirt state. _I get to the grocery store in no time and I start waddling around the aisles looking for some popcorn, the mix for the brownies and my dad´s ice cream, then after finding the popcorn I get a text from Alice asking for some cookies and milk. _Great. _ I decide to get back to the entrance of the store to get a cart just in case someone in my family decide that they need something else.

I continue my search for the things I need and I finally find the brownies mix I want but is too high and I can´t reach it so I start looking for an employee that can get it for me. While I am looking to my right I hear a voice behind me that says "want to get one of those?" I suddenly turn around and see that the voice belongs to a very handsome man; he is tall, with beautiful eyes and smile and oh my god that panty dropping voice! _for fuck sakes Isabella control your freaking hormones! _ I suddenly feel very embarrassed by my own thoughts and look at him saying " yes I wanted this one thank you very much" I turn around as quickly as I can and I start looking for the cookies and milk my dear sister wants.

I am so mortified that I never noticed the little kid that comes running right in front of me and crashes with my belly. He is like four years old but damn he´s strong, it was so quickly that it didn´t give me time to protect my little girls from the impact. He looks at me with a worried face and tells me "I am so sorry miss! I was playing with my daddy and didn´t want to hurt you" he looks like he´s about to start crying and just before I can assure him that I am ok; I see him again, the handsome man that helped me in the other aisle. He looks at me and then at the boy and tells him "Oh my God Josh! I told you not to run in the aisles, you hit her very hard and look at her she is expecting a baby! That could be very dangerous, please apologize to her ok?" then he turns to look at me and ask me "Are you okay? He can be a little restless sometimes, I only stopped looking at him for one minute and the next thing I know i´m looking in every aisle for him" but before I get the chance to tell him I am doing ok I feel a pressure in my lower back and suddenly the kid _ I think handsome man said his name was Josh _ is pointing at me and saying "Daddy she is scared! She just wet her pants!" I look at my feet (or try to) and I discover a small pool in the floor. I immediately look at him and the only words I get to say are "Fuck my water just broke" before everything goes black.

A/N So… what do you think?

Thanks to Lo for reading the summary and my story line and not thinking it sucks lol.

Let me know what you think ok?

Xoxo

Mary


	2. Chapter 2

OMG you guys! You have no idea how happy I get every time I get an alert about someone reviewing and/or favoriting this story. It means the world to me.

Thanks To L who told me that the summary sounded very cute… you are the cutest!

And THANK YOU SO MUCH! To my friend Kat who was my beta! Thank you sweetie, your friendship is one of the best things that has happened to me since I joined the fandom. Love you.

Disclaimer: I don´t own Twilight … but I do own Josh aaaaaand for a minute I was gonna reveal the name of the twins but I do own them as well.

**CHAPTER 2**

**BPOV**

"Miss? Are you okay? Miss?" I started to hear someone talking to me and other people asking, "Is your wife okay, sir? The paramedics are here, they will take her to the hospital" and then I started to open my eyes to look into a pair of beautiful green eyes, the same eyes of the man with the little boy, the boy who crashed with my belly. He stares at me and asks, "Are you okay? Don´t move. I think you fainted because you got scared. We are taking you to the hospital to check your and the baby´s vitals. Don´t worry…" But before he could keep talking to me I felt a horrible pain and began to sob. I'm scared and I don´t think anyone in my family knows I am in labor and on my way to the hospital.

The paramedics try to calm me down on our way to the hospital saying things like "Stay calm please, your baby is feeling all your stress. You're not alone. Your husband is following us in his car with your son." _husband? What the…?_ Then I remember they probably think that man is my husband because he was the one who called them. We get to the hospital very quickly and I get rushed to a room where I´m hooked with machines that are monitoring me and the babies. Suddenly, my doctor bursts into my room, "Isabella! Way to make an entrance! I´m sorry, as good as the nurses in this hospital are, they obviously didn´t notice you weren´t expecting only one baby. How are you feeling darling? I am going to do a little exam. It might be a little uncomfortable but not unbearable."

She spreads my legs and starts checking how dilated I am and then proceeds to tell me that this will take some time so I should probably call my family. But before she leaves the room she surprises me by asking, "I am going to sound incredibly nosy here but… can you explain to me how on Earth the paramedics thought my brother-in-law was your husband?" I started laughing and tell her why they might have thought that, "Well, I actually just met him in the supermarket while I was picking some stuff up I needed and then everything happened so fast I didn´t have time to tell the paramedics we weren´t related. Not that he isn´t handsome or anything!" Then I blush feeling mortified when she starts laughing out loud "Oh Bella, you are so busted! And don´t worry, I won´t say anything to him. But before I forget, he's actually outside waiting to see you. He told me the whole story and it seems that Josh wants to say sorry. Do want me to tell them they can come in?" I nod feeling embarrassed as she leaves my room chuckling.

Seconds later, the two familiar pairs of green eyes are peeking in my room and suddenly little Josh –I think that´s his name- comes jumping into my room and hugs me before saying "I am so sorry! I didn´t mean to hit you so hard and send you to the hospital!" I look at him and see tears in his eyes. I wipe them away and tell him, "You don´t have to be sorry for anything honey, it was an accident and actually I was about to come to the hospital any of these days because these girls – I say pointing to my belly- are about to come out any time now." Suddenly, his mouth is gaping and his eyes are almost bulging out of his sockets. He looks at his father and screams, "Daddy! She has two babies in her belly! That is so cool!" He then turns back to me, "What are their names? When are they going to be here? Can I hold them when they are here? Can they be my friends?" His father interrupts him by putting his hand over his mouth and mouthing _sorry _to me. This makes me laugh because he is the cutest boy I have ever met.

Before his father says anything I take his hands between mine and tell him "Well Josh, we don´t know when they are going to be here exactly, but I hope they will get here soon so you can meet them. I am sure your Aunt Rosalie will let you know and you will be able to come see them, okay? They are going to be really small and won´t talk until they´re older but I am sure they will love to be your friends," I smile. "And as for the names, their names will be Emilia and Elizabeth." He smiles and his father takes him into his arms and looks at me, "Hello, I didn´t had the chance to introduce myself before. I am Edward Cullen –he extends his hand and shakes mine- and as you already know this little chatterbox is Josh. I am very sorry about what happened earlier. Thank you for being so kind to him. I am sure your girls will be adorable." He grins and his smile is infectious.

After shaking my hand, he tells Josh that is time to go, promising that they will come back later when his Aunt Rosalie calls to let them know the babies arrived. They wave goodbye and I start dozing off. I wake abruptly remembering I need to call my family. I take my cell phone and call Alice. She starts screaming into her phone and I hear my dad in the background asking what´s going on. I then hear him calling my mother´s name telling her that she needs to, "Stop fucking cooking and to hurry up! Bella is in labor!" I start laughing and Alice tells me they will be here in no time and to try to rest a little because she is sure it will take awhile before the babies arrive. I text my best friend, Angela, and my brother, Seth, who is at college, to let them know where I am. I sigh remembering that I need to make the phone call to let HIM know that his babies are on their way.

A/N

Thoughts? Are you still with me? What do you think of the babies names? I debated between a lot of names and finally decided on those. Elizabeth because Pride and Prejudice is my favorite book and Emilia because I recently read a book that I fell in love with: "The sea of tranquility" (Josh´s name is actually from it too) I strongly recommend those two books to anyone who wants to read them, I am sure you will love them.

Also if you guys are reading New beginnings I should let you know that I am very sorry I haven´t updated it. I have a couple of chapters written already in one of my notebooks but I have been too busy to transcript them to my computer lol. I promise to update soon.

Before I forget. Does any of you would want to help me with a banner? I suck at making them

Much Love, Mary.

Thanks for reading! See you soon


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don´t own Twilight. If I did, Midnight sun would be already in here for all of us to fan girl together

You guys have no idea how funny is writing a fic when one of your fandom besties is your beta. Thank you K! *mwah*

Thank you so much for your reviews, they mean a lot! *hugs everyone*

Now let´s see what next in our story!

**CHAPTER 3 **

**BPOV**

_Oh my God! Can these girls get here already? _I've been feeling like crap for 12 hours and I´m only seven centimeters dilated. I want to scream at my daughters to get out of my womb but I am sure my family will think I'm crazy or crazier than I already am. Alice and Jasper are both sleeping on the small couch in my room. Charlie had to return to work and Renee is babysitting my nephew, Luke. I am bored, hungry and in pain.

Suddenly, I hear a timid knock on my door and there he is, handsome as usual. And still as much an asshole as always probably. Peter is the father of my girls. My mother calls him "The sperm-donor" because after I told him I was pregnant his response was, "Oh. What are you going to do? Kids aren´t in my life plan. I thought you knew that?" Needless to say my heart broke into a million pieces. _I think I'm insane! Why did I call him? I haven't spoken to him in seven months_.

_Flashback_

I arrive at the small café near Central Park by myself. Seth is waiting for me in the apartment finishing packing my stuff up before returning to Washington with my family. Peter is seated, sipping a coffee and reading; probably a manuscript. He is an editor. We met in New York in an elevator after I talked with my publisher about my latest book. I write children's books and the first time I saw him, I couldn't stop staring. He was very handsome. We started talking and laughing and before I even left the building we were talking about a going on a date. That one date turned into two years and while we didn´t live together, I spent a lot of time at his place. I stopped thinking about this when he gets up from his seat and helps me sit in mine and he starts talking.

"Listen Bella I know you are upset because I told you that I don´t want kids but that´s the truth. I love my life the way it is and kids would make everything more complicated. I don't think we should stay together, B. I asked you here today because we need to talk about what´s going to happen now. I don´t want to be a father. I don´t want to get involved."

I listen to him refusing to believe that the guy I loved for two years could be such a cold bastard. Since that first date he always told me he loved me and suddenly when I get pregnant, I am nothing to him? I'm devastated and heartbroken but I love my baby already so I will always do what is best for him or her. I wrap my right arm around my belly as if to shield my unborn child's ears from what I am about to say. I clear my throat before speaking.

"I never thought you were going to act this way but I guess I was a fool in thinking that. I don´t want to fight with you so I'll tell you what my plans are. I am returning to Washington. I can work from anywhere. I will carry this baby to term and I will keep it. I am 28 years old. I can take care of myself and my child. I don't want or need anything from you. I'm leaving today. I won´t return and I will never look back. Since you already decided you don´t want to get involved and refuse to be a father I won´t force you. I will call my lawyer and tell her to prepare the papers so you will have no obligations."

I stop and the tears are already spilling from my eyes. He looks at me with what seems like pity and then our order is ready. He gets up to get our food and sets it on the table. He tries to make small talk but I don´t want to stay with him anymore. He is acting like we were discussing a business deal. I stand up and leave, not even saying goodbye, and let the tears roll down my cheeks as I walk out the door. I do not want to see his face ever again.

_End of flashback_

After I returned to Washington, to my small home town of Forks, he called me a few times to check on me. I thought that maybe he was changing his mind about the baby or babies after I found out I was having twins and that maybe he wanted to be a father after all. I even stopped the paper process with my lawyer. That´s the reason I decided to call him to let him know the girls were arriving to this world today.

He enters my room as Alice opens her eyes. She wakes up Jasper and they leave the room to let us talk but not before Jasper gives Peter a murderous glare and Alice snarls, "Make her cry and I will cut you, you hear me?"

Peter looks at the door saying "Charming sibling you have there."

I look up at him and glare, "Yes, she is. She is one of the most charming and caring people I know"

He looks at me ashamed, "Charming sister you have there."

I glare at him. "Yes, she is. Alice is one of the most charming and caring people I know."

He stares back and then acts as if I didn't say anything at all, "How are you feeling, B?" He points to my belly, "No babies yet I see?"

I look at him and start crying. I tell him how happy I am that he is here today and how happy I am that he is reconsidering the whole idea of fatherhood. I stop when I see his face and notice that he doesn´t look excited or happy at all. He is looking at me with the same pitiful eyes that he looked at me with in the café seven months ago. I whisper, "You aren´t here to meet your daughters are you?"

My voice cracks at this realization and he shakes his head at me before speaking. "No B, I told you before, I don´t want to be a father and once I realized your lawyer never sent me the papers, I called mine. I was in the office in Seattle when you called me so I decided to come drop the papers off myself. They are already signed and I won't fight for custody. I want you to be happy. I bet the girls are going to be beautiful like you and I am sure someday you will find a good man that will love you and your daughters for the wonderful person you are and they will be. Goodbye B." He kisses my hand I leaves the room.

I hear commotion outside and my door flies open and I see Jasper struggling to restrain Alice who is thrashing around and screaming, "You motherfucker! Jasper let me go! i'm going to kick his pathetic ass! YOU BETTER SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE YOU ASSHAT!"

I am so overwhelmed by everything that has happened that I sob while looking at my sister. She notices, runs to my bed and hugs me tightly saying, "I am so sorry honey, so sorry."

We cry together until my contractions start increasing in time and intensity. Jasper rushes to call Doctor Rosalie. She runs into my room and after examining me, tells me with a huge smile, "Looks like these beauties want to meet their momma now."

**A/N**

Thoughts?

Sadly this is my last prewritten chapter so you might have to wait a couple of days to get another update but don´t worry, i´m already writing the next ones!

I´m on twitter if you want to follow me MaritaMtzC stop by and say hi!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don´t own twilight but if I did… Edward and Bella would have broken more beds than just that one at Isla **

**Thank you so much for favoriting, following and reviewing this little story! You have no idea how happy that makes me **

**And of course thank you to my Beta K! What would I do without you? Seriously you make every chapter look even cuter and I love you for that. We make a great team! Love ya xoxo**

**And thanks to my friend Vero who always support my crazy ideas and who loves Daddyward as much as I do. Te quiero amiga!**

**Now let´s get this party started.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**BPOV**

"Looks like these beauties want to meet their momma now."

I beam when I hear my Doctor Rosalie saying that my girls are about ready to arrive. I'm so happy! But the feeling is interrupted when my body is hit by the strongest contraction yet. I start sobbing again and then panicking. I can't do this! I'm not ready. Then the door to my room flies open and I see Seth and Angela enter in.

Angela and Seth run to my bed, one on each side. Through the tears and pounding in my ears I hear Seth say, "Bella, why are you crying? Don´t tell me you can´t do this because all of us know you are a strong woman and you _can_ do this! We are going to stay here with you right Ang?" Angela nods and gives me a kiss on my forehead. At that moment I feel the panic disappear and I am ready. I look to Rosalie and she tells me that when I feel the next contraction I need to push through my bottom and hold it for ten seconds. I brace myself for the next shock of pain.

As the wave of heat, pain and sweat envelops my body, I take a deep breath and push. One, two, three, four,... "OWWW make it stop! I CAN'T DO THIS! I CAN'T!" I scream. My contraction ceases and I am able to catch my breath until the next contraction rips through my stomach. By the end of my pushing on the second contraction, I can feel one of my girls' head's crowning. I lay my head back and Seth asks me if I want some ice chips. I nod and he spoons some into my mouth. I feel like a new wave of energy is in me. Sweat is dripping down my forehead and Angela is patting it with a damp cloth. I couldn't do this without them. Finally, on the fourth push I feel a release of pressure. Her head is out and my doctor tells me to push lightly so she can help ease her out of my body. Then I hear the most wonderful sound in the world, my baby girl is crying. Then I am crying tears of joy. She asks who is going to cut the cord and I tell her that Seth is going to do it. I see his hand shaking but the determination on his face is there and he snips through the cord. The nurse puts my perfect little girl on my chest and I kiss her forehead. Her fingers are so tiny and she is soothed by the warmth of my chest.

"There, there little one. You're in my arms now. I love you so much."

That's all I am able to whisper to her before she is whisked away by a nurse to be cleaned up.

Another contraction hits and my focus is back on pushing. I scream in agony and Dr. Rosalie says, "Push Bella. Count to ten." I start pushing again. Right as I feel my second girl start to crown, she decides to play hide-and-seek by retreating a little. I start screaming again as Angela gives me words of encouragement. Finally, on the fifth push, she is here. She is screaming and I couldn't be happier to hear that sound. This time it is Angela´s turn to cut the cord. She does it with a huge smile on her face while crying happy tears. The nurse takes my second sweet baby to be cleaned as I finish the final process of birth.

Words cannot describe how I am feeling right now. I'm in pain, but this moment, this beautiful, intense, painful moment is worth it if it means that I finally have my daughters with me. All the pain, heartbreak and tears … none of that matters now. This is the best moment in my entire life. The nurse put my girls in my arms and I feel peace. Their perfect pink tiny bodies, I can´t believe they came out of me. I smile say "Welcome to this world baby girls. I love you both so much." I turn to look at my loving family and they are all sporting huge smiles. They approach the bed to look at the babies, congratulating me and asking me if they can hold them.

Before I can answer them the nurse tells me it is time to try to feed the babies and my family leaves the room to give us some privacy with the exception of Alice and my mother who wanted to be my cheerleaders. It hurts more than I expected to at first but soon I am feeding my oldest and then my youngest who started screaming before her sister was finished.

Exhaustion starts to hit me and Alice and my mom take the girls from me so I can get some rest.

After what I suspect was only a couple hours nap I am woken up by the sound of voices in my room. Everyone is surrounding me and my mom is holding one of the girls while my dad is holding the other.

My nephew Luke looks at me and asks, "What are their names aunty Bella?"

I smile at him and answer, "Well buddy, your grandma is holding Emilia Marie Swan and your grandpa is holding Elizabeth Grace Swan." He beams.

I look at everyone else, "What do you think?"

My dad is the first to answer, "Bella, my sweet girl. I think the names are perfect. They are beautiful and your mother and I couldn't be more proud of you." I smile and my hormones betray me. I sob. I hate crying in front of my dad.

Exhaustion consumes me again and the last thing I hear before falling asleep again is my family arguing over whose turn it is to hold Emilia and Elizabeth. I smile and I love my crazy family.

I wake up a few hours later and I am still smiling. The door opens and I see little Josh running to me, a mortified Edward in tow. Dr. Rosalie shrugs and laughs, "I'm sorry but we couldn´t hold him for any longer. He wanted to be here the moment he found out you gave birth but we told him you needed to rest for a little." I nod at her and before I can tell them it´s okay, Josh points to my stomach and says, "Holy cow daddy! Where is her belly?"

We all start laughing and Edward asks him, "Do you remember how the girls were in her belly, kiddo? They are here now, don´t you want to see them?" That seemed to get his attention. He starts looking all around the room until he spots my parents holding the girls. He walks over to where they are and runs his little fingers over Emilia´s chubby cheek.

"She is so beautiful and so little." He moves to touch Elizabeth´s hand and when she grabs his finger, he gasps. "Look Bella, she likes me! Look daddy she is holding my finger!" Then he kisses them both and turns to look at me and says, "Daddy, can we give the presents to Bella? I think they are bigger than my little friends!"

We start chuckling and Edward proceeds to show me two dolls that are bigger than my daughters. O_h my this kid is serious business. _

"He got so excited. He wanted the biggest dolls for the girls. We also bought a few balloons and flowers but those will get delivered here later I think."

"That's so kind of you. Thank you."

He blushes and continues, "Your girls are beautiful Bella, just like you."

Now it's my turn to blush. We look at each other until my dad clears his throat and asks me who Edward is. We both laugh and start telling my family the story about what happened earlier. By the end everyone is smiling and introducing themselves to Edward and Josh is chatting up Seth.

Soon it is time to feed the girls again and everyone but my mom starts leaving, promising to come back tomorrow when I get discharged. Everyone takes their turn kissing Emilia and Elizabeth on their heads and take a few more pictures before exiting my room. Edward takes a couple photos too; one of Josh and the girls and one of me with Josh and the girls. Josh asks if he can see the girls again and I say, "Yes, of course you may. Anytime."

He beams and high fives Edward saying, "Holy cow daddy, I can visit them whenever I want!"

Edward smiles down at him and says, "Let's let Bella rest now. Say bye to Bella, her mom and the babies."

Edward takes Josh's hand and waves goodbye. My mother gives me Emilia and just when I am about to uncover myself to feed her, Josh peeks his head inside my room again and exclaims, "I changed my mind! I don´t want Emilia and Elizabeth to be my friends. I want them to be my sisters!"

A/N

Say whaaaaat? Don´t worry Josh I want them to be your sisters as well lol.

What do you guys think so far? Leave a review, don´t be shy!

I´m on twitter if you want to say hi MaritaMtzC

Oh and before I forget! If you want to see how Josh and the girls look you can check my fics board on pinterest! Same username as here. Anyway links to see the girls and Josh are in my profile.

See you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don´t own twilight… I wish I did *sighs*

Thank you so much for favoriting, following and reviewing this story! You make me feel like puking rainbows and unicorns

This chapter is dedicated to my friend Lo who has been not so patiently waiting for an update lol. Thanks for the support doll!

And thanks to my beta K! thanks for reminding me that I need to actually sit my ass in front of my computer in order to start writing. Love you lots!

Thanks to Erin, Lo and Janet for being my pre-readers *mwah* you guys rock! Seriously

CHAPTER FIVE

BPOV

Do you remember when people told you or you saw on T.V. that you had to feed, change and put to sleep a newborn every two-three hours? Imagine doing that with twins! I love Emilia and Elizabeth to death but last night was very difficult. It was the first time I was by myself with the girls. Renee offered to stay with me but I insisted she go home. _Wrong time to be stubborn._

I look at them and feel tears in my eyes. They are so beautiful, small and delicate. I really can`t believe they are finally here! Life can really change for the best in a small moment and when you least expect it. I want to hold them but I am scared of waking them and they look so peaceful sleeping next to each other.

I reach out to touch Elizabeth`s hair first, it`s so soft and beautiful. Then Emilia starts to move a little so I grab her and start touching her little lips and nose. I study her features while she continues sleeping soundly. I feel tears in my eyes as I think about everything that Peter will miss but at the same time I know they will be loved by everyone and my family. Even by those who aren`t family, like Josh.

_"I changed my mind! I don´t want Emilia and Elizabeth to be my friends. I want them to be my sisters!"_

I remember what he said before leaving our room and I start smiling. He is such a cute boy and he is so taken with my girls already. I remember Edward`s face when he said that and I want to laugh at the memory. He was laughing and very surprised. Needless to say, my mom teased me about that for a long time until my kiddos decided the party was over and started crying.

The door opens and I see my mom and dad entering the room with Alice and Luke behind them. My dad hurries and takes Elizabeth in his arms and I hear my mom say to him, "Hey, I wanted to hold her!" I sigh and give her Emilia and I see how excited and happy they look holding their granddaughters.

I hear the click of a camera and look at Alice who looks like she is about to start crying at any moment. "It`s nothing" she says, "they just look so cute holding them and they are so tiny and beautiful and oh damn now I want to have another baby!" We start giggling together while Luke looks at us like we lost our minds and goes to see his new cousins.

Alice hands me the hospital bag I had at home and we take out the pretty outfits they`re going to wear home. A friend back in New York once told me that she dressed her baby girl in yellow when they left the hospital because that meant good luck so I decided to do the same. I might not be too superstitious but I do believe that the energy you send out there is the same you get in return so I`d like to believe that by wearing yellow as a symbol of good energy my girls will receive the same back to them.

While we`re arranging the dresses, I hear a knock on my door and Dr. Cullen walks in. She looks at the dresses and oo's and ahh's with us. She asks me a few questions about how I`m feeling and tells my family that she is going to do a little check-up so we need a little privacy for a minute. They leave the room and she asks me to lay down in bed, then she does a little examination and asks how I am dealing with breastfeeding.

After she finishes with everything I hear her sigh right before speaking, "Ok Bella you seem to be doing just fine with everything so I guess it`s time to say goodbye to you and my favorite girls. I guess it won`t be too long until we see each other because I know for a fact there`s a small boy that is dying to see them again. What did he say again? Oh yeah, "I want to visit my sisters soon!"

I start giggling, "Oh my God Rosalie that was so unexpected! I swear Josh is such a nice little boy and when he says that? He melts my heart. I find it so cute that he seems to love them already when we didn`t even know each other two days ago! It`s crazy right?"

She laughs with me and continues "It might seem weird or crazy but it`s a good thing, believe me. Edward was telling us about it last night and I swear my whole family wants to meet the beautiful girls who are making that little boy happy again." I look at her with curiosity in my face, what does she mean "happy again?"

She looks at me in a serious way and then adds, "It's not my place to tell you Bella, Edward might like to be the one that tells you, but just know that your girls have brought not only happiness to your family, but also to mine and we are so grateful for that. I hope you don`t mind if Josh keeps visiting Emilia and Elizabeth. Edward told me that Josh asked you about that."

I wipe away tears and hug her for her kind words. "Of course he can visit us . . . anytime he wants." She smiles at me and hugs me again, then tells me that she will give my family the good news and call them inside the room.

She looks at them and asks "Why is everyone wearing something yellow?" And in that moment that I really look at my family and realize that both my dad and Luke are wearing yellow shirts, my sister a yellow skirt and my mom a yellow dress. They give me a bag that contains my favorite black leggings, black ballet flats and a yellow tunic with a black zipper that will be comfy enough to move in but also be easy to remove to feed the babies. I walk to the bathroom and get changed with the help of my sister. Then we put the girls in the bed and we put the dresses, a small sweater and tiny tights on both of them. We ask Dr. Cullen, or Rosalie like she asked me to call her, to take a picture of us right. Jasper arrives red in the face from running so we take a few more with him and a couple of me and my daughters.

We leave the room and they take me to the hospital entrance in a wheelchair. We say goodbye to everyone and my dad puts Emilia and Elizabeth`s car seats in place. Jasper, my mom, Alice and Luke take my parent's car and my dad is driving mine. I am nervous and scared but most of all I am happy and excited to see what life has in store for us from now on.

¡Let´s get this party started!

**A/N ** Thoughts?

Sorry for the Delay guys! Life has been a little busy lately. I promise to update next chapter very soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing… even tho I wish I did.

Do you remember when i said i was going to update soon? Well…. I know I know, I suck for that but I guess real life really got in the way. Just issues that I am getting better at dealing with them so here I am.

This one is for all of you who have been patient enough to wait for an update. And to Lo for not giving up on me *giggles*

Also Erin and Janet. You guys are amazing! Thanks for your opinions and kind words. I love you xoxo

Thank you Thank you Thank you Susan for being my Beta! You rock!

And to my little Kat: I miss ya!

**CHAPTER SIX**

**BPOV**

Two weeks have passed since we were discharged from the hospital and well… it has been an interesting experience! My babies are adorable and they are growing up so fast! Emilia is very calm except when she is hungry or needs a diaper change and Elizabeth is my stubborn little girl. Of course, my dad says she inherited that from me. _Haha, so funny, Dad. _She usually goes to sleep when she chooses to, no matter how much time I`ve spent singing and holding her. It is kind of cute, but also exhausting. My mom helps a lot and my sister Alice as well; she is here all the time and keeps saying she wants another baby while Jasper and Luke only shake their heads.

And my dad? He is NUTS about Mily and Lizy, as he calls them. He comes home from work and immediately goes to the nursery to check on them and "talk" about his day. He often takes Luke with him and then talks about how he is going to build a tree house for them to play in, and that as soon as they learn how to walk he will take them to the beach to fish with him and uncle Jasper. We find that adorable. It really is a wonderful and overwhelming thing to witness because he will be their only father figure. I know that he is trying his best to make them feel safe and loved, just like their father should have done.

Sometimes I get a little sad about that, but I remember we have a lot of people that love us and care about my little girls. And speaking about loving them, there is a small person who absolutely adores and wants to come see them almost every day - _Josh. _That little boy could give my dad a run for his money when it comes about loving his "sisters".

I look at the clock and see that it`s almost four in the afternoon. Elizabeth finally fell sleep after crying and screaming for about half an hour. I almost started crying with her wondering what was wrong. It urns out she didn`t want to wear her socks. As soon as I took them off her she calmed down and fell asleep very quickly. Like I said: stubborn. Emilia actually has been sleeping for an hour already so that leaves me about one hour to take a nap or take a shower… I choose a nap.

Just when I`m about to fall asleep, my mom knocks on my door and announces that we have a visitor. I get up not even checking how I look in the mirror. I already know I look like crap, at least that's how I feel at the moment. Before I get downstairs, I hear _him… _and I chuckle at his words.

"_But Daddy I wanna go see my sisters and give them the dolls we bought them as a surprise!" _

Before I wonder who brought him today, I hear Edward trying to convince him to stay downstairs. _"Listen Josh, we should wait here and ask Bella if the girls are awake. You don`t want to make them cry do you?"_

I get to the living room and see them sitting there talking with my mom. Apparently Josh decided that he wanted to buy a doll for his sisters today. This kid is going to spoil them rotten and they are just tiny babies! He already brought them dresses, toys, and many drawings. He is just adorable!

"_Hey miss Bella!" _he yells as soon as he sees me. _"Where are Mily and Lizy?"_ As soon as he heard my dad calling them by those names, he started using them as well. Then my mom started, and now almost everyone calls the girls by those names. Then he points at my shirt and asks _"What`s that on your shirt? It looks wet." _ I look down at my shirt, unsure of what he could be talking about. But then I see wet spots right around my chest on my shirt. Oh My God! I am leaking! I feel my face burning and tears in my eyes, I am so embarrassed. "_Shit!" _I mutter to myself, or that`s what I thought.

As soon as that word comes out of my mouth Josh exclaims, _"Miss Bella you said a bad word! And why is your shirt wet? Where are my sisters? Daddy, why is Miss Bella crying? Is she gonna get grounded for using a bad word?" _

Before I can say anything, Edward says "_Listen Buddy, why don`t we come back later? Maybe Bella needs some time," _and then he looks at me "_or maybe we can wait here for you? Really there is no problem if we have to wait, we are the ones disturbing you after all. We can hang out with your mom or Charlie when he gets here. It really doesn't matter." _At this he takes my hand and then clears my tears. Now I feel even more embarrassed! I only nod and walk away, almost running up the stairs.

...

I get in my room and grab a comfortable tunic, leggings, and my underwear and then get in the shower. I only take a short one just in case my girls decide to wake up. While in the shower, I start laughing at the absurdity of what just happened. I guess I was so sleepy that I didn`t notice I didn`t have my bra on! I guess my boobs are telling me is time to feed my kiddos. Still laughing, I get out of the shower, brush my hair, take a look at my face and see that I almost look human again. _Yay me! _

This time before I go downstairs I hear Josh and my mom`s voices coming from the nursery. I stay by the door and listen to what they are saying.

"_Do you think Miss Bella is sad? Why was she crying? Do you think if I hug her she would feel better? My dad always says that my hugs make him feel happy and sometimes when I am really sad a hug makes me feel not so sad anymore." _I sigh and smile. This kid is so smart and so honest! I don`t really know his and Edward`s life story but I am glad that they are in our lives now.

"_I don`t think so honey, she was just tired and a little embarrassed because of what happened but she will be fine. Sometimes when women have little babies we can cry easily, but that doesn`t mean they`re sad. Bella is just tired and a little emotional right now." _

I heard him saying okay to what my mom said and just before I enter the nursery I hear him again "_But she will be fine? She won`t leave Mily and Lizy? My nana Esme says my mom was so sad that she couldn`t stay with me anymore that`s why I only live with daddy. She will be fine right? She won`t have to leave?"_

I turn around to hide my tears and find a pair of teary eyes looking at me. Green eyes that belong to the daddy that little boy is talking about. The daddy who, I now know, is as broken as I often feel I am.

**A/N Thoughts?**

**Don`t worry your pretty faces! I already have prewritten a couple of chapters so next week you will have more of this little story ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: S.M owns everything… that biotch! Lol

My wonderful beta Susan who as usual did a great job even if she was in the middle of a million things. You rock!

And my pre-readers Janet, Erin and LO. You guys are amazing! Thank you for sharing your thoughts and ideas with me, I really enjoy discussing them with you guys.

This chapter is actually dedicated for Erin: Happy B-Day bestie!

THANK YOU for your reviews, favorites and follows! Really you guys always put a huge smile on my face :D

Love you all!

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**BPOV**

"_Ho Hey, Ho Hey" _ I hear my phone ring in the middle of my nap. _Ugh… _ I`ve always disliked when people wake me up in the middle of my naps and there's only one person who loooooves to do that (besides my lovely girls)… _Alice._

"_Hmmm?" I _answer the phone in an obvious _I'm still sleeping leave me alone _voice and then I check my clock. 4 p.m! I obviously slept more than two hours, so I decide to get up and take the phone with me to go check on my girls. "_Bella I need help! I was going to take Luke to the park because he has been asking me to go for a few days now but I totally forgot I have a meeting this afternoon at his school! Can you take him instead?" _ I think about it for a minute, I mean I've been out and about with the babies but I'm always with someone else. Now I am going to the park not only with them but Luke, too? "_Bella, pleeeeease help me, I promise everything will be fine. Luke loves you and his cousins and he will be perfectly behaved! He knows that if he wants a happy meal this weekend he needs to keep mommy happy, right baby?" _I chuckle when I listen to him clapping and yelling, "Hell yeah!" a phrase that he evidently learned from my dad. Before Alice gets distracted with the scolding of her child I tell her yes and that I'll be there to pick him up in half an hour.

I get to the nursery and see Emilia and Elizabeth awake and holding hands, something they`ve been going since they were newborns. This always makes me so emotional and happy, so obviously I take another picture of them. Then I pick Lizy up to change her diaper. _"Oh sweetie this one stinks a lot! Let`s change you and then do the same to your sis! I bet she is exactly in this same state, what do you think?" _I change her into another onesie and then put on a fuzzy jacket. I put her in the crib and repeat the process with Mily. I quickly return her to the crib and take the stroller out of the closet, practically running down the stairs with it so the girls don`t get upset while I'm gone. I grab the diaper bag and check that it has everything we may need, including a blanket in case it gets too cold outside. WhenI'm finally ready for the girls, my mom suddenly shows up to help. She's giggling and says, "_You looked like a cartoon running up and down those stairs instead of asking for help_!"

We go outside and secure my girls in their car seats before I drive to Alice and Jasper`s house. On the way I'm listening to some music and talking to my girls so they can hear me and don`t get scared. People in other cars must think I`m insane because it looks like I'm sure it looks like I'm talking to myself! I arrive to my sister`s place and see that Luke is already at the window waving to me. Before I even have a chance to get out of my car Alice is already at the door, taking her son by the hand and carrying a small backpack full of toys to use at the park.

"_Thank you little sister! I thought about taking him with me but my poor kiddo needs some air! I will pick him up by dinner time. If it gets any later than that, Jasper will come pick him up. Thank you so much! I can't thank you enough!" _ She says everything without stopping or taking a breath, which is typical of Alice. Since the twins' car seats take up all of the space in the back seat, Luke rides with me in the front seat to the park. When we get there I ask him to help me with the diaper bag just for a moment while I unload the stroller and put the girls in it. "_Aunt Bella, hurry! I wanna play and jump!" _ I take the bag and his backpack from him and put them under the stroller. Together we walk towards the bench where I'm going to sit and watch him play. He starts telling me all about his new school and how many friends he wants to have and then he screams, "_Look who`s there auntie! Josh is playing here too! Can I go? Can I go?" _ Before I answer he takes off running to where Josh is playing in the sandbox. Right next to that sandbox, Edward is sitting on a bench.

I haven`t seen him in three weeks, the last time being that day we both heard Josh telling my mother that his mom was too sad to take care of him. Josh keeps coming to visit his "sisters". Everyone but his dad has brought him over for these visits. In a way I feel bad about it. I don`t want him to feel embarrassed of what we heard. On the contrary, I want to tell him he can trust us, he can trust me. I walk to where he is and I notice he is reading what it looks to be one of my books! _Oh shit, crap, oh fuck. _I always get nervous when people I know read one of my books.

He looks up and smiles when he sees me, then he looks at the girls in their stroller, _"Hi Bella, long time no see. Please sit. I`ll move our stuff so you can sit comfortably." _ As he says, "_How are you?" I blurt out, "Are you avoiding coming to the house?" _ Oh yeah the embarrassing question? That was me. Thank you very much big mouth. The he starts laughing which causes Mily to get scared and start crying. In a quick movement he frees her from her seat and takes her in his arms. He begins humming to her miraculously after a couple of seconds she is quiet. He looks at me again and says, "_Sorry Bella I didn`t meant to scare her. At least she seems to like me. Look, she is very calm now!" _ I look at her again and I swear she looks so tiny in his arms and cute, he looks cute holding her, he… "_Bella?" _ I look at him a little embarrassed. I hope he didn`t notice me staring at him like an idiot. "_Yeah?"_

"_Actually I was in Chicago for a couple of weeks taking care of some things at the firm. We had a couple of projects I needed to supervise and I had to leave Josh with my parents for that time. It was… awful to be honest! And it seems it was like that for him as well. My mom says he was very content when he was visiting you guys, so that kept me calm but I'm sorry for relying on your family so much, you know?" _

He seems so broken while saying this that I tell him the same thing my sister told me when I called her crying from New York one night, _"You know Edward, my sister told me once that we are never alone. It might seem like that to us but we are always surrounded by people who care about us, who love us, and would do anything to help us feel better. My family and I love Josh and we are happy whenever he visits us, so really, don`t feel bad about that. We love having him at home."_

He looks at me smiling and thanks me, then he keeps talking, "_You must be curious about what you heard that day. You love my son and my boy loves you guys so I guess I should share this with you…" _I tell him that he doesn`t need to tell me anything he doesn't want to but he continues, _"When I met Jane she was such a sweet girl, we started dating and got married after three years together. I was twenty-eight and she was twenty-five. We were extremely happy when we found out she was pregnant and when Josh was born I guess I was so happy I never noticed she wasn`t the same anymore. I thought it was post-partum depression, and then she started connecting more with him so I thought everything was okay. I worked a lot at the firm and when I got home I was focused on my son. Most of the time so I failed to notice how her moods changed constantly or how she seemed to adore him one day and couldn't stand him the next. We always had a nanny because she said she couldn`t take care of him by herself, so I hired one. She was the one to tell me one day how my wife was acting. Starting then, I took a long vacation and began working from home more. That's when I realized things weren`t okay with Janie." _ His eyes get all teary and without thinking I took his hand between mine.

"_I decided to talk with her parents, I wanted to take her to therapy but she insisted she was fine. But I knew she wasn`t! When I talked with her parents, her mom confessed to me that Jane had been that way since she was younger. That`s why they didn`t seem happy when we announced we were expecting Josh. I am not going to lie, I felt betrayed. Mostly because she never said anything and she kept refusing to go see a therapist. Then, when Josh was around two years old, she started acting like the Jane I met. The sweet girl I fell in love with. She and Josh became best friends! She was amazing as a mother, she played with him, she taught him a lot of things, for a long time everything was almost perfect. And then, less than a year later, she started being very depressed again. One day she was euphoric, other days she wanted nothing to do with Josh. In that moment I took her to a psychiatrist and we got a diagnosis: bipolar disorder. She started taking her meds, I hired the nanny again, and I kept working more from home in order to take care of both her and Josh. I really thought she was going to get better. She was taking her meds, talking with her doctor; we even celebrated Josh`s third birthday with our families. And then, four months later… Oh my God Bella, it kills me to remember this. I had a meeting at the firm, so the nanny went grocery shopping and left Josh with Jane because he was napping and shouldn't wake up for a while. When I arrived home Josh was screaming. It broke my heart to hear him screaming at his mommy's side, who was unconscious on the floor of the bathroom after taking a bunch of pills..."_

H_e_ covers his face with his hands so Josh and Luke can`t see him crying. I look at them and see that they aren`t paying us any attention. The girls are sleeping again, so I hug him and start telling him it wasn`t his fault. Things really seemed to be improving and what happened was an unfortunate situation. He cries for a couple of minutes and I apologize, saying that I'm so sorry he and his son had to go through this terrible situation. He looks up and continues to speak.

"_The nanny was just behind me so she started running when she heard the commotion. She took Josh to the other room while I called 911. Jane stayed in the hospital for a couple of days and was admitted to the psychiatric wing. When she was there I was so confused, so hurt, so broken hearted. I didn`t want to leave her because I felt my son needed his family to stay together but when that happened I didn`t know what to do. After a few days, Jane's mother told me that Jane wanted to talk to me. When I arrived, she already had spoken to the family lawyer. She signed her rights away and asked me for a divorce. She said she wasn`t any good for her son and that she didn`t want to see him anymore. That she wasn`t happy, that it was Josh`s fault because she was perfectly content before he was born, and then finally she told me she didn`t want to say goodbye to him, that it was better that way. I swear I almost slapped her. I was so furious! So I took the papers and left. I went home and trashed the place and got wasted. My parents had flown into the city when everything happened and were taking care of Josh. My brother, Emmett, found me the next morning and talked some sense into me. He asked if I wanted my son to have both parents throw everything away and forget about him. That did it. My mom moved in with us for a couple of months, but then I decided to come back home. Josh was miserable there. Honestly, I was too. I didn`t want my son to get more heartbroken than he already was. Then we met you and I swear since Mily and Lizy are here he has been acting like the happy Josh he was before everything happened. But that day hearing him telling your mom about his own mom killed me. I mean he is just a little boy and he was already so worried about your girls and you being sad! It's not fair, you know? We are taking therapy and I really hope that helps him be the happy boy he can be… I really, really do. Bella that`s all I want."_

This time he doesn`t cover his face. His tears are falling freely, so I reach out to him to wipe them away. I tell him that it will take time and patience but Josh will be a completely happy boy and that no matter what he will always have the Swans to love him and cheer him up. Plus, he will need to get better in order to take his "sisters" to the park with him when they grow up. That makes Edward smile and after the heavy, emotional moment he shared with me. I think that`s what he needs, to smile a little. Then he takes my face with both of his hands and plants a tender kiss to my forehead after saying, "Thank you."

I am about to reply to him when we both hear him,

"Daddy… why are you kissing Miss Bella?"

**A/N Thoughts?**

**Sorry for the heaviness. I hope you like this chapter. Send me your thoughts via reviews!**

**Love you guys. I have a rec for you: The Boy at table seven by LyricalKris. She is amazing and so are her stories! **

**Have a nice day everyone **


End file.
